


every rising sun has a right to go down

by outruntheavalanche



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Double Drabble, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Not Beta Read, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 13:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruntheavalanche/pseuds/outruntheavalanche
Summary: Ahsoka feels it the exact moment he dies—like a knot coming undone somewhere deep inside her chest.





	every rising sun has a right to go down

**Author's Note:**

> I got hit by this mental image of older Ahsoka feeling Vader/Anakin dying and decided I needed to purge it out of my brain and onto a computer screen. 
> 
> Also if you want some sad feels, I was listening to [this](http://nullrefer.com/?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bsOA_SqsUj0) and [this](http://nullrefer.com/?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CAFGINHDt9M) when I was writing this. 
> 
> Title from "IFUCKINGLOVEYOU," by Big Black Delta.

Ahsoka feels it the exact moment he dies—like a knot coming undone somewhere deep inside her chest. The threads of their old, frayed bond unravel inside her, collapsing at her feet in glittering coils. 

Ahsoka leans heavily on her staff and presses a hand over her chest, where her heartbeat thunders. Her heart feels like it’s splitting apart, but she knows it isn’t Death knocking at her door. It’s something else. 

The threads start to waft away, shimmering in humid night air as thick as syrup. Ahsoka reaches out a hand for them as they pass, but they elude her. 

Her master eludes her. 

Turning her eyes to the sky, she catches sight of bright, colorful fireworks streaking across the inky black, heralding the death of her… 

Her master. Her friend. Anakin. 

For the first time in decades, Ahsoka finally feels at ease. She can finally rest.

She bows her head and pushes the hood of her cloak back. When she turns her face up to the sky, she catches sight of a shooting star. Or perhaps it’s not a star. Perhaps it’s a passing ship.

“Rest well, my friend,” Ahsoka murmurs.

A wave of feeling passes over her. Her eyes prickle with heat but she holds herself together. It wouldn't do to lose her composure in front of her men.

When she’s done, she pulls the hood back over her head and turns to rejoin her celebrating team.


End file.
